


Rain But Still Shine

by oliviawrites (LauraLittlemiss)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLittlemiss/pseuds/oliviawrites
Summary: Phil Lester was too attractive and probably wouldn't ever notice Dan. (That was wrong.)





	Rain But Still Shine

It was so annoying. The way that he, Phil Lester, could wear anything he wanted and still look good. Sweatpants? He looked amazing. Pastel purple shirt and skinny jeans? Phil looked hot. A hoodie and jeans in the middle of exams week, aka death week? He still looked as hot as ever. It was annoying and aggravating and just plain wrong. Dan wanted it to stop. 

Unfortunately for him, Phil was not stopping anytime soon. No, he certainly wasn't. It was hard enough being one of the only not straight guys at school but it was even harder when all the other guys were completely out of his league. Phil. Lester was so much more than him. Smart, hot, funny, hot, nice, etc.. It wasn't fair. Dan wasn't unattractive, he just didn't really know what was going on so he kinda just went with it. His limbs were long and lanky, he hadn't gotten used to them yet. His hair was curly and he had no idea how to control it, despite living with it for his entire life. He wasn't really confident in most clothing so he just wore a black shirt and black skinny jeans everyday. It kinda worked. 

No, Dan Howell wasn't any where near Phil Lester's level. 

*

It all started the following Monday. Dan caught Phil staring at him, which was weird. But when Dan looked at him back and expected him to look away Phil smirked. He fucking smirked. Dan didn't understand why Phil Lester was smirking at him but it was happening. Dan felt his heart go into overdrive in his chest. He quickly tucked his face as close as he could behind the books he was carrying in his arms. Shutting his locker, Dan scurried off to class, passing Phil in the process. He didn't relax until he was sitting in his desk. Once he placed his textbooks on his desk he couldn't help it, his face broke out into a huge grin. 

*   
Dan couldn't believe it. Every single day he caught Phil looking at him at one point or another. It was confusing and exhilarating and flattering all at once. Dan had never felt this way before about another boy. Sure, he knew he was attracted to boys and had found more than a few hot but he had never had an actual crush. 

Phil Lester was definitely not in his social circle. Dan couldn't figure out why he took an interest in Dan all of a sudden. It didn't make sense. What he definitely didn't expect is a answer so soon, especially directly from Phil himself. 

It was after school. Dan had to stay behind to study with some friends, who had already left. Usually he rode the bus home but it was a nice day, he figured he could just walk. Sure it would be a 30 minute walk but exercise never killed anyone (that he knew of) and it would be good for him to walk to de-stress. That was until the sky decided to downpour. 

He looked out the window, sighing at the thought of walking through it. He opened the door, ready to face the music and get it over with. He was probably going to be completely soaked by the time he got home. Ugh. 

"Wait! What are you doing?" Dan glanced back down the hall, trying to figure out who was practically yelling at him. After squinting for half a second and the person running down the hall, he figured out who it was. Phil Lester. 

"Um," Dan was kind of pulling a blank. He stared out the door into the pouring rain. "Walking home?" 

"In that?" Phil asked, shocked. "Are you insane?" 

"My bus already left?" It came out like a question. 

"You can't walk home in that. Where do you live?" Phil asked, gently prying the door from Dan's grip and closing the door. 

"In the neighbourhood across from the school." Dan replied, wondering how he was supposed to get home if Phil was refusing to let him walk home. 

"No way! That's where I live, too!" Phil said, grinning widely. "Want a ride?" 

Dan considered his options. He could get in the car with an almost total stranger from school or walk home in the pouring rain for 40 minutes. Don't ever tell his mother but the decision was an easy one. "If you don't mind," Dan gave Phil his best smile. 

"Not at all," Phil replied, grinning back. 

*

Phil car was really comfy and warm, something Dan greatly appreciated after running through the rain with Phil, laughing the whole time. They were soaking but laughing all the same as Phil's heating blasted on their cold and wet skin. 

"So, where do you live, exactly?" Phil asked, pulling out of the parking lot. 

"Planning on stalking me?" Phil laughed. "I live at the first house after the round-a-bout. The brown one." 

"Oh the big house?" Dan nodded before realizing that Phil probably couldn't see him. 

"Yeah, the big brown house after the travel circle," Dan confirmed as they entered the neighborhood. 

"I live a few houses past you, in surprised we've never seen each other," Phil commented, driving past the mail boxes and park. 

"I mean, I'm not surprised you haven't seen me, I'm not much to look at," Dan said quietly, glaring down at the floor of Phil's car. Phil scoffed, surprising Dan. 

"Are you kidding?" Phil questioned, risking a glance at Dan. They entered the round-a-bout. 

"No, not really," Dan said, even quieter than before.

"Dude, you're so cute. Like I can't believe you don't see that," Phil said, pulling up in his driveway. 

"Really?" Dan basically squeaked out, terrified that someone actually complimented him. How on earth was he supposed to respond? Phil nodded. Dan's cheeks were burning and he was pretty sure he was about to pass out. "Okay, um, thanks for the ride!" He yelled out, quickly grabbing his backpack and opening the door, rushing up his driveway. He got over halfway to his door before quickly turned around. He walked back over to Phil's car, tapping on the drivers window where Phil was sitting. 

"Yes?" Phil asked teasingly as he rolled down the window. 

"Would you maybe want to go on a date sometime?" Dan asked, getting completely soaked. 

Phil smiled, laughing a little. "Yes, I would love that. Can I pick you up tomorrow night at 6?"   
Dan nodded, standing awkwardly and trying to figure out what he should do next. 

"Okay," Dan said as he rocked back on his feet. 

"Okay?" Phil replied, raising an eyebrow. 

"Can I kiss you?" Dan asked nervously. 

"Why, Dan, we haven't even been on a date!" Phil exclaimed. 

"You're totally right! I'm so sorry for asking-" Dan rushed, covering his face with his hand. He was cut off by Phil's laughing. 

"Dan, I'm kidding. Of course you can," Phil said, leaning out of the open window. Dan leaned down, his lips finally touching Phil's. They both tasted like rain and Dan couldn't wait to see what Phil tasted like without the rain water. 

"Okay, that was really nice but I'm really soaked," Dan said, starting to back up. "Thank you for driving me home! I'll see you tomorrow!" He waved to Phil as he stepped inside his house. He saw Phil laugh in his car and his heart melted just a bit more. 

"Daniel Howell, who were you kissing in our driveway? Is he cute?" He groaned aloud at his mom's question.


End file.
